A mobile communication system has been developed to provide a voice service, while guaranteeing activity of users. However, coverage of a mobile communication system has extended up to a data service, as well as the voice service, and currently, an explosive increase in traffic has caused shortage of resources, and since users expect relatively high speed services, an advanced mobile communication system is required.
Requirements of a next-generation mobile communication system include accommodation of explosive data traffic, a remarkable increase in a transfer rate per use, accommodation of considerably increased number of connection devices, very low end-to-end latency, and high energy efficiency. To this end, various technologies such as dual connectivity, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), in-band full duplex, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), super wideband, and device networking have been researched.